Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | History of TGWTG.com | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | Interviews | Facts | Games | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;February 17th, 2010-Guides and other news * Spike's Girl here with a little note to add. If, if, IF I hear and/or see that this goes on through the next month or so, I will personally ban those users who continue to do this, PLUS block off the pages for admins only. We're all extremely tired of it and rules need to be enforced if it continues. Keep this in mind. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl Hello. Well, the main site has a new update from the CEO and in it, he talks about some changes coming to the site including a revamped Best of Blogs feature and premium area all coming soon. So, we'll be here to keep an eye on that! I also wanted to address something that's been annoying the staff of the wiki. People have been creating guides for the NC episodes and not finishing them. While we appreciate the effort in making the guides, we do not tolerate incomplete ones. People have made guides with just "Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." and say "UNFINISHED!" and expect everyone to work on it. I'm asking people to simply do this, when you start a guide, please finish it before moving onto another one and do not continue creating guides like that. Failure to comply will merit a warning. If you have questions, talk to us. As always, the updates are to your right. -Cferra ;February 14th, 2010-And Now for Something even MORE Completely Different! Hey there! Well, it's our fearless leader's 22nd birthday and she's off to hunt duck and dons. Whatever that means. All I know is that she left her house with a grin on her face and her mind on a mission. Not sure what. Sure she'll SEE this post. But, that's okay. Everyone on the team knows it's her birthday and we salute her because she kicks our butts into shape if we're out of line or not doing anything. So, Happy Birthday to Spike's Girl! =D Updates are to your right! ;February 11th, 2010 - And Now For Something Completely Different Hey everyone! Long time, no post, I know. With the site now completely changed over and the epicness of a Linkara/Mechakara battle just on the horizon, I wanted to take this opportunity to make a different kind of announcement. One of our founders, Daffy, is having his 19th birthday today. So, if you get the chance, wish him a big happy b-day! ...But don't sing! He hates that. ...And now most of you will. Oh well, can't say I didn't try! Bring out the delicious cake and let's celebrate! :) ~Spike's Girl ;January 10th, 2010-All New, All Different! Hey everyone! Cferra here and I thought I'd chime in with a special announcement. The main site now has a shiny new layout. After days of downtime in the wee hours and reports of seeing a strange new layout, the Mikes have pulled out a brand new layout for TGWTG.com. I think it looks cool. Like I told people, it looks professional, sleek and pretty cool to me. I'm even navigating it as I work on this update. Everything's easier to find. It just looks great to me. Now will we change our layout? I don't think we can. I'd have to ask our fearless leaderess. Then again, I kind of got used to the maroon. Now go to the right and see the updates! -Cferra ;January 2nd, 2010 - Please be on the lookout! It has come to my attention during recent edits of various pages, there is a minor issue on several pages. Apparently, due to reasons unknown, there was a recent bug in the coding of Wikia that caused the proper names of some commercial properties removed from the site without reason. Mentions of certain games are left blank in random sentences and entries. The most commonly removed titles or phrases seem to be related to video game titles. I have noticed that mentions of "Silent Hill", "Mortal Kombat", "Resident Evil" and "Super Mario" have been missing from titles, descriptions and sentences. (Take extra special note if you find my listed examples to be nothing more than a collection of quotation marks.) I encourage the wiki team, and any casual editors of this wiki to please be on the lookout for any words or phrases that seem to be mysteriously missing from entries, and if you know what should be placed there, do not be afraid to re-add it. If a page is blocked from editing, and you do not possess the clearance to edit it, please contact a member of the Wiki Staff such as myself, Cferra, Spike's Girl, or Daffy by placing a message on their talk page. You may also direct any questions or concerns to the CA Wiki Help page. Thank you and have a great new year. -ChaosD1 ;December 10th, 2009 - Charity Drive Results! So, the final tally is in. After collecting donations up until this past Wednesday, we've come up with a grand total of $31,416.48!!! Huge congrats to everyone who came out for the drive and donated after the fact. There's gonna be tons of happy kids this holiday season. Great work by everyone involved! For a step-by-step report of said drive, check out the Drive Report 2 page. :) ~Spike's Girl ;December 6th, 2009-I'm speechless! Last night's Channel Awessome donation drive for the Ronald McDonald House was a HUGE success as over twenty five grand was collected from you, the fans! Channel Awesome is grateful they have such giving fans and of course the wiki team is, too. We were present and wrote everything down so they don't have to. Of course, they made VIDEOS of it. But, that's neither here nor there! Congrats go out to everyone who manned the phones, worked behind the scenes and was generally awesome. The list of events can be found at this page: Drive Report 2! And this morning's updates included five videos about the drive. So, check those out! -Cferra P.S. Laura still deserves all the credit because she is awesome. ;December 1, 2009-Donation Drive Hey! I'm just here to remind everyone of the donation drive Channel Awesome is going to have on Saturday, December 5th. As always the wiki will write down the events as they happen and provide everyone coverage of the event. To see the announcement, go here. Take care! -Cferra ;November 26, 2009-Running Gags : Hey, people. A while back Spike's Girl made an announcement about the Running Gags pages. She stated that while we appreciate the help on the Running Gags pages, we really didn't want them to be a focus.There are other pages that need to be made like the episode guides and the Barfiesta pages. So, we asked people to focus on other pages. Since then, there've still been a lot of unneeded edits on the running gags pages including rewording of sentences. So, with that in mind, we've made the running gags pages Admin only. I'm sorry it had to come to this. -Cferra. ;November 20, 2009 - Transcripts : Hey everyone! So, major progress has been made to expand the wiki. Great job! However, I have noticed that many of the NC transcripts still need to be done. Feel free to work on these, as well as finish any unfinished transcipts (I did notice some). I will continue to do the Bum Reviews, and Daffy has taken it upon himself to do the Video Game Confessions transcripts. It almost seems like we may be able to get every show done someday, haha. I've also made red links on the Ask That Guy page to include a script for Episode 23, as well as any future scripts. Thanks again for all your continuing help, guys and girls! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News News from Channel Awesome. March 26th, 2010 *The Spoony Experiment: TSE Riff Theater: Gamecrazy Training Video *The Cinema Snob: Troll 3 (Part 02) *Still Playing: Mirror's Edge Part 2 *HopeWithinChaos Reviews: Tatsunoko Vs Capcom *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Worst TV Licenses (Part 01) March 25th, 2010 *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: My Immortal Part IV *MasaVox: Season 2, Lesson 2: The Techniques *The Gaming Pipeline: Achievements (or Trophies) *Bad Movie Beatdown: Seven Pounds *JesuOtaku Reviews: Top 15 Dubbed Anime Themes March 24th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Chick: Showgirls Begins *Film Conscience Episode 01: Disney's Alice in Wonderland *The AngryJoeShow: Bad Company 2 *Phelous (shows): Cabin Fever 2 *Animé News Editorial Ep 23: See You Later! March 23rd, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Neverending Story II *Sage Reviews: God of War III *Still Playing: Mirror's Edge Part 1 *Full Circle Music Games: Otocky *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Franchises that need to retire March 22nd, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Dark Knight Strikes Again Part 2 *DigitalGames.fr: One Day in Japan - 8-bit trip in Shibuya *The Distressed Watcher: Top Ten Worst Moments In Signs *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 13: The One With No Title *Gamed1k Episode 5: Peggy Goes Nanas March 21st, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Dragon Age Awakening *RoboGirl Episode 9: Showdown *Benzaie: Let's Play Heavy Rain Part 05 *Until We Win: Bebe's Kids *The Game Heroes: 5 min to burn! Ep 01: Viking Defense March 20th, 2010 *Sketches: Failed Auditions: Sean Connery as Darth Vader *MikeJ: The Sock Would SO do her *Transmission Awesome Episode 45: Luke Mochrie *The Game Heroes The Music: Punch Out!! *Dena: Let's Play Resident Evil Part 9 March 19th, 2010 *Sage Reviews: Sage's 2nd Anniversary Special: The Top Ten PS1 Games *Familiar Faces Episode 23 *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Video Game TV Shows *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Moonwalker *The Cinema Snob: Troll 3 (Part 3) *'News' Channel Awesome is the company that sponsors ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Blistered Thumbs and other Internet personalities associated with the organization. Based in Chicago, Il, the company was founded by Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis and Bhargav Dronamraju. "Channel Awesome!" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content